The Red eyed Fairy
by MistahWompah
Summary: Naruto Scarlet, younger brother to Erza Scarlet, proud member of Fairy Tail and wielder of long lost eyes. Watch as he grows - and what's up with these visions? Sharingan!Naruto, Black Lightning!Naruto
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful afternoon in magnolia. The sun was shining, civilians were going about their day and the sun gently illuminated the lively town. It was the picture of peace.

Ahh, peace. Nothing could disrupt this scene. Right?

Wrong.

There was one place that doesn't know the meaning of the word. One place that probably will never learn the meaning of the word and one place that should never learn the meaning of it.

Fairy Tail.

Everybody in the town had a small, resigned smile on their faces as the guild literally boomed from its spot overlooking the town. Inside the guild completely contrasted to the scene outside of it. The master, Makarov Dreyar, watched with a grin on his face as chairs were flying, people were drinking and others were brawling. He would have usually stopped by them by now, but everybody was in high spirits.

It was x780 and the guild had just gained a new S-Class member – Erza Scarlet. Makarov watched her with pride as she had a small smile on her face whilst fighting with a white haired girl wearing gothic clothes: a miniskirt, high heeled boots and a top that exposed her belly and developing breasts. This was Mirajane Strauss.

Erza herself had flowing scarlet hair and brown eyes. She wore very modest armour a skirt and boots. She had metal gloves on her hands. She had really grown from the small girl who came to Fairy Tail fresh out of slavery with her little brother.

His eyes wandered to the boy. He was sitting down with a rather relaxed look on his face, looking like his pink haired friend was not covered in multiple colours of paint. He quickly used requip magic to hide the balloons filled with paint. The boy was wearing a white shirt with an orange tie. He had on rather casual black jeans and on his feet were some rather plain canvas sneakers. He was wearing fingerless gloves on his hands. He had unruly blonde spiky hair, clear blue eyes and a slightly defined face that was not completely clear of baby fat yet. (No whisker marks)

His name was Naruto Scarlet. He was 13 years old and one of the guild's most promising young talents. His personality contrasted to his sister's. Whereas she was strict, very formal and rather intimidating, he was laid back, aloof and a prankster. He could be _just_ as intimidating as her, though.

"Ah, Naruto you bastard! I'll get you back for that!" A pink haired boy wearing a scarf, red shirt and shorts shouted with fire in his eyes.

"Get me back for what Natsu? Are you possibly… _accusing me of something?_" He said smoothly with a dark look on his face. His eyes turned red with three tomoes as he stared intently at the boy. A girl with short white hair and blue eyes giggled slightly from the side of him.

"Stop it Naruto," she giggled. "You know what you did."

"I can't hide anything from you, can I, Lisanna?" he pouted slightly. "Whatever," he said as chopsticks appeared in his hand. "Ramen waits for nobody!" he chirped, tucking into his food.

"Naruto, you bastard! I knew it was you all along! Fight me!" Natsu roared, jumping over the table with flaming fists. Naruto looked up, noodles hanging out of his mouth and his eyes flashed for a second and a menacing glare appeared on his face. Natsu halted and Naruto swallowed his noodles. A cheery expression replaced Naruto's scary one.

"I'll pass on that, but thanks for the offer Natsu!" He said, inhaling the rest of his ramen. _'He's just as scary as Erza' _Natsu shivered inwardly.

"Aye! Natsu is a wimp!" A blue cat, Happy exclaimed rather unhelpfully.

"You're right, Happy. You need to train him better," Naruto smiled.

"Be nice," Lisanna scolded the blonde with a mild glare. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, Lisanna," he said with a bright grin that caused her glare to melt completely.

"Its fine," she said with a huff and her cheeks pink. When he or Natsu gave her that grin, she really couldn't stay mad at them. They had the exact same smile that could just crumble anybody's defense. "Just don't do it again," she said, pinching his cheeks slightly.

Naruto grunted and looked away. "That's embarrassing," he mumbled. He stood up slightly, walking up to his sister, Erza who had just stopped fighting with Mira, more precisely, was stopped by Makarov who wanted to keep his guild in one piece.

"Congratulations, nee-chan," he congratulated. Erza smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks, Naruto," she said as she grabbed the back of his head and smashed him into her breastplate, causing him to get a massive bump on his head.

"Owww…" he whined. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry, please punish me!" she said, bowing her head. Naruto sweatdropped. She was being completely serious. _'I think she secretly likes being hit' _he thought.

"That really isn't necessary," he muttered.

"No, I insist," she persisted. Naruto sighed and tapped her on the head lightly.

"Happy now?" he said.

"No, tha-," she started.

"Oh, I was just going to buy you a strawberry cheesecake to celebrate your promotion and everything, but you can forget it and stay here to be _punished. _It would be a re-," he was interrupted as Erza grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the bar. He grinned a bit. _'That's just like her' _he thought fondly.

Erza dragged him to the bar and hastily ordered her cake. She looked at him with a funny expression, like she just remembered something.

"What?" he asked as he tilted his head and had a confused look in his face.

"I forgot to ask you – why didn't you take the S-Class exam? You're just as strong, if not a little stronger than me," she admitted a little quietly at the end. Naruto chuckled sheepishly, hoping he wouldn't be beaten into the ground for his answer.

"I couldn't really be bothered," he murmured under his breath, hoping she didn't hear him.

He wasn't so lucky.

"Naruto-," she said warningly as a dark look crossed her face. She could tell he wasn't lying, after all, he was her little brother, she knew him better than anybody else. She gave him the evil eye and Naruto shivered a bit.

"Nee-chan, please… I-," he halted. "Your cheesecake is here!" He said and let out a breath of relief. Erza immediately brightened and tucked in. She paused and looked up from her cake.

"We will be having a talk later," she warned. Naruto nodded dumbly and decided it was best to leave before he inflicted her wrath once again.

She was known as the Titania – the queen of fairies. Her reputation was impressive, very much so. Naruto had gained a reputation of his own he hadn't gotten a cool alias though, he thought with a pout.

They often did missions together and were quite successful. Naruto was a machine when it came to fighting. He had a doujutsu that he called the sharingan. He didn't know how the name came about, it was like he was told the name when he activated it subconsciously. He was able to predict people's moves, cast illusions on people with a glance and see eternano. (No copying abilities, I'll give it other buffs). He also had the ability to use black lightning. He didn't know why his lightning was black, but he didn't complain since it was powerful.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he departed from his sister and sat down next to Natsu who still was covered in paint. He looked up and saw Cana playing with some cards, Gray glaring at Natsu and Lisanna staring at him with an amused smile.

"What?" he asked with an irritated look on his face. Lisanna smiled more causing his cheeks to turn pink a bit. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or something. Lisanna always found ways to embarrass him.

"It's just that you and your sister are so cute together," she cooed. "Erza-san is always so strict, but when she's with you she softens up; it really is cute," she smiled. Naruto sent a small grin at her.

"Erza-nee really isn't as bad as she makes herself out to be – she just has a really strong sense of duty…" he trailed off. "Anyway, it's the same with you and Mira-san. She's so mean… but she's less mean to you," He put his arms behind his head. "A little bit anyway."

Lisanna smiled, but suddenly stiffened. She sent a worried look to Naruto who gave her an inquisitive stare. Naruto's eyes widened when he realised there was a presence behind him. He paled and sweated a bit.

"She's behind me, isn't she?" Naruto asked shakily. At everybody's nod he glanced behind him slowly to see a fuming Mira with an intimidating aura emanating from her.

"I'm mean am I?" She whispered scarily. Naruto shook his head immediately. She glared and threw a devastating punch at him. She grinned when it hit, but fumed when she saw his downed form disperse in a flock of crows.

"Come here, you brat! Who said I gave you permission to be friends with my sister!?" She yelled. She looked at Lisanna ferociously.

"What have I told you about being friends with that tin can bitch's brother?" she asked sternly. Lisanna frowned.

"Mira-nee, I can be friends with who I want!" protested Lisanna.

"You can't be friends with somebody from team Erza!"

"Why?" Lisanna tested. Mira spluttered, trying to find a reason. But she couldn't.

"Fine," she huffed. Lisanna rolled her eyes. This wasn't the first time this happened. It always ended the same way as well. Mira took her rivalry with Erza way too far. They hadn't had the argument in a while, but Mira was annoyed that Erza got a promotion and she hadn't.

Lisanna treasured her friendship with Naruto. He was always there for her and he would do anything for her. He could act distant sometimes, but he was sweet. When she had first met him, he was rather distant and he didn't talk with anybody but his sister and to a lesser extent Natsu. She had approached him after a couple of days and quickly wore him down and broke down his walls.

She found out that he was a pleasant person to be around. He was a just shy and a bit socially awkward. He was really protective of his sister even though she was older than him and despite being strong, he was humble.

She glanced at the boy who was approaching them cautiously and blushed a bit. He was handsome and would only grow more handsome as the years went by. She frowned in confusion when she saw him clutch his head in pain and decided to ask him about it later.

Naruto felt woozy as he approached them a stabbing pain rattled through his head.

'_One truly becomes strong… when they have something to protect,'_

'_Demon,'_

'_Monster,'_

'_I believe in you… Naruto,'_

Naruto clutched his head as images and words appeared in his head in a jumble. Flashes of white hair, sharingan eyes and glares filled his brain.

'_What is this?' _He thought. He saw another version of him who was about the same age wearing a ridiculous orange jumpsuit. He blinked as the images disappeared.

"What the fuck?" he muttered, not noticing he had already arrived at the table. He was completely oblivious until the last second as a fist impacted on his head.

"Language!" Lisanna hissed. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Naruto was still rubbing his head, "its nothing," he waved off.

**So here's my newest fic. It is just an introduction chapter, I decided to start at x780 because... well it just seemed like a good place to start. Sorry if it is a bit lame and nothing really happened.I just wanted to give a little insight on how Naruto has fitted in with the guild. Maybe there will be a minor time-skip next chapter. who knows? Anyway this won't be on my prority list as I am much more concerned about my other fic. If i'm being honest, I wasn't even going to post this for another month, but I decided to just get it out.**

**Don't worry about Naruto being overpowered. By the time cannon hits, he'll be somewhere in between Erza and Laxus's skill level unlike Fairy Tail's Ice fox, where he will be extremely close to Gildarts' level.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy what little there is in this chapter. I hope to upgrade Naruto to a full suit soon. It is a silly question, but do you want Naruto to wear a fedora when he gets older or not? I've been thinking pretty hard but I still can't come to a conclusion.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up in the morning groggily. He opened his eyes and saw his plain white ceiling. Sitting up groggily, he groaned as the sun hit him. _'Too bright…' _ he thought, irritated. He felt the air on his torso, indicating he was shirtless. Blinking the blurriness out of his eyes he was greeted by the sight of his bedroom.

It wasn't massive, but it wasn't small either. The walls were painted a plain white and everything was rather Spartan. His bed had orange sheets on them and he had a desk and wardrobe in there. There was a door opposite the bed that lead to the main area. it was relatively tidy. It wasn't tidy by choice, but he didn't want to get scolded by Erza when she came to visit him, or Lisanna, she was just as bad.

Naruto lived alone. His sister lived in Fairy Hills but that was only for girls so he couldn't stay with her. It was quite lonely, but Naruto could deal with it. She visited him all the time anyway.

Blinking the blurriness out of his eyes, he glanced at his alarm clock. It was 12:30. Naruto pouted. _'I need more sleep'_ he complained internally. He grunted. That wouldn't do, he was late enough already. He was going to get chewed out. _'Oh well, it's not like I listen anyway.' _He slowly stood up, throwing the covers off him and stretching lazily. He trotted into the bathroom where he turned on the shower. He winced as he felt the cold water on his skin, letting out a girlish squeal as he did so. He hastily turned the temperature up.

Relaxing as the cold water splashed on his frame, he sighed in relief. Washing his body at a relaxed pace his thoughts drifted to yesterday when Erza got around to talk to him about applying himself to his work and how he should have taken the S-Class exams. _'Nee-chan is so stuck up... she needs to relax.' _He paused in thought. _'Maybe I should relax for her?' _

Naruto shook any thoughts of going back to bed away. That wouldn't do. He had over priorities.

Mainly, he was hungry.

Naruto stepped out the shower, drying himself off and getting dressed in similar clothes to what he was wearing yesterday, except for the shirt was a burnt orange and the tie was black. He brushed his teeth quickly and was promptly out of the door. He closed it behind him and locked up.

Naruto walked to the guild with his arms held behind his head. He returned kind smiles, greetings and acknowledged exasperated looks happily. Everybody in magnolia knew who he was as they did with most of the other Fairy Tail members. They were aware of his overly laid back attitude. Seeing him going to the guild in the afternoon was not uncommon.

He walked in a blissful peace, not really wanting to arrive at the guild anytime soon. He didn't really think he could handle a bunch of pissed off girls but he knew the slower he was the worse it would be.

Whilst he was worrying about the possible reactions from some of the more… outspoken members he didn't realise that he had already arrived at the guild. Surprised, he blinked and pushed the door open. As soon as the door opened the whole guild went quiet. Naruto wondered idly if he had gone deaf. Seeing his sister with her hands on her hips standing right in front of him, he abandoned all hope.

He clearly hadn't gone deaf, unfortunately.

"Where were you?" She demanded, glaring at him sternly. Naruto almost gulped at the tone. Searching for an answer, with a deceivingly blank face, he didn't know one of his most infuriating habits would be born today.

"I saw an old lady struggling with her bags so I decided to help her, like the model Fairy Tail member I am," he said, gaining snorts from quite a few people. Pointedly ignoring them, he continued. "And then on my way here, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around, but I have only been that way once or twice and I promptly got lost on the way of life," he lied smoothly. He had no idea where that came from. It was almost instinctive.

Erza's eyebrow twitched.

Lisanna giggled.

Gildarts burst out in laughter.

"Naruto…" Erza said dangerously. "What did I say yesterday?" Naruto scratched his chin in thought.

"Something about being more responsible, I don't know, I wasn't really listening," he admitted shamelessly. Erza cracked her knuckles making quite a few people in the guild back off. Naruto held his hands up in surrender.

"Naruto! You irresponsible idiot!" She said throwing a punch at him. He blocked it with two hands and staggered back. Growling she kicked at him and he ducked.

"Stay still and accept you punishment!" she said, attempting to punch him.

"No! I don't wanna!" he whined, dodging her punch. She sent a rapid series of punches and kicks at him which he dodged and blocked as many as he could but got hit by a few of them. Erza kept at it but Naruto kept on dodging. He jumped back in an impressive display of acrobatics. A lot of the less skilled members gaperd at their skill level

"Please, nee-chan, calm down," he said frantically looking a bit beat up. She gave him a murderous look and requipped a sword in her hand.

"No! You never listen to me. I'll make you listen to me!" She swung at him. Naruto's eyes widened. He quickly used requip magic and a dagger appeared in his hand. It had a black blade and the handle was a blood red. It had a black guard with two almost prong like protrusions from the side.

He clashed it against her blade as she looked into his eyes and saw his sharingan flaring. She slashed again and it hit him. She had wide eyes as he collapsed onto the floor. He stared up at her with lifeless eyes, making her go teary eyed.

"I-I'm sorry- I didn't mean to…." She shakily said as tears ran down one of her eyes.

She couldn't have hurt him. He was the one thing she always had. Damn her pride! Damn it all!

She set her brown eyes on him in despair and he shakily raised his hand into the air, making her look at him hopefully and pointed behind her. She looked back and saw a perfectly fine Naruto sitting on a table behind her. She looked back at his downed form and saw it dispersing into crows.

Suddenly tears stopped flowing at her eyes as she looked at her little brother in relief. That relief turned into anger.

"You idiot! Why would you use that on me?" She declared furiously. "I thought you died!" Many guild members looked on in confusion. They only saw Naruto deflect a strike and then scurry away.

Naruto waved her off, "You were taking things way too far." He said. "You need to learn how to relax," he said, ordering some ramen from the barmaid.

She looked down a bit at that, it was true. "Still, you didn't have to use that illusion on me. Plus, you never listen to me."

Naruto sighed. "Sorry," he murmured. "Still, weren't you going somewhere?"

Erza blinked and realised he was right. "Oh, I'm late," she scurried out the door, forgetting all about her previous anger.

"We're having a serious talk when I get back, Naruto!" she shouted, running away.

Maybe not.

"Fuck," he cursed before getting a slap to the back of his head.

"Language!" Lisanna hissed. Naruto groaned. "Why were you so late in getting to the guild?" she demanded. She wasn't as bad as her sister, but an angry Lisanna was not something he wanted to deal with. She was fun, lively and cute normally but she had a pretty bad temper.

"You didn't hear me earlier?" he asked. She glared at him and put her hands on her hips sternly.

"I'm not buying that, Naruto," she huffed.

"Fine," Naruto rolled his eyes. "I overslept." Lisanna's glare softened. "Where's Natsu and Gray?" he asked.

"They're on a mission," she replied.

"Tch..." Naruto was about to continue but his ramen came and his eyes brightened. "Itadakimasu!" he called out, eagerly digging into his noodles. Lisanna put a hand on her chin.

"You eat too much ramen," She told him bluntly. He raised his head with noodles hanging out of his mouth and furrowed his brows. He swallowed his mouthful with a silly expression on his face, making Lisanna giggle a bit.

"There's no such thing as too much ramen," said Naruto, waving his arms around.

"Yes there is," she set him with a firm look. "It's unhealthy, why don't you just make some food at home?"

"Because I can barely cook toast, duh," he stated like it was obvious. Lisanna blinked in surprise.

"Really? I always thought you could…"

"Nope, I suck, I never really eat anything from home unless Erza-nee comes over and makes something," he said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner? I could cook for you!" she exclaimed happily. She had a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks. The thought of cooking for Naruto was embarrassing… it was something a wife would do for a husband. _'No… no, get those thoughts out of your head' _She had no problem teasing Natsu by saying that, but for Naruto it was different. With Natsu it was teasing and nothing more, but with Naruto it was strangely hopeful.

Naruto shook his head. "No way, I wouldn't want to trouble you. I'm fine as I am now," he stubbornly refused.

"But you can't eat ramen all the time! How are you even in such good shape?" She asked with a confused look on her face. Really, he was a twig but she had seen him shirtless before and he was quite toned, athletic and… se- _'no, no, bad thoughts out of your head. Mira-nee would tease me to hell if she could read my thoughts.'_

'_Cute… she's concerned about me,' _he thought slightly sarcastically and mildly flustered. "Maa, maa, it isn't like I only eat ramen. Erza-nee forces me to eat vegetables and stuff. I am capable of cooking it just tastes like ass," he assured her. "Tasteless ass." He added with his head tilted to the side.

She stifled a giggled and settled for scolding him. "Language," she reminded him but it didn't really have any force in it. It was comparable to a light reprimanding slap; it was just acknowledged and shrugged off.

"Yeah, well, I've got a mission to do or something," He lazily walked up to the request board with his hands in his pockets. Lisanna followed him and he raised an eyebrow.

"You think you could get away from me that easily? I'm going with you!" She said playfully. Naruto huffed.

"It's hard to get rid of you isn't it?" he huffed, feigning annoyance. "You're like a lost puppy… too cute to just abandon," he teased with a grin. She blushed a cherry red.

"S-shut up!" the white haired girl stuttered, levelling a weak glare at him. He just winked and glanced at the request board. Lisanna crossed her arms and pouted, looking away.

Naruto looked at the request board with his arms behind his head. He grinned at Nab.

"You see a job with your name on it?" He asked knowingly.

"No, but one day, one day, I will find the perfect job, the one that was just made for me!" he exclaimed. Naruto nodded sceptically.

"I will be waiting for the day," he picked a job off the board after glancing at it. "For now, stay hovering," he saluted.

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR FAITH IN ME, NARUTO!" Nab exclaimed with anime tears running down his face. Naruto sweat dropped and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure it isn't misplaced, Nab." Naruto shook his head tiredly and walked over to Lisanna. "Yo, is this okay?" he asked and handed her the request. She glanced over it and nodded.

"Sure, the client is in magnolia so it shouldn't take too long," she chirped.

"I know… that's why I took it. I couldn't be bothered to travel," he stated lazily. She glared at him. "I mean, I chose it to improve Fairy Tail's reputation within the city," he _corrected _whilst clearing out his ear with his pinky.

"That's good," she smiled. "Off we go!" Naruto rolled his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto stood at the door of the client's place. It was the local doctor's clinic. Lisanna stood right next to him and nodded at him. He shrugged his shoulders with an impassive look. Lisanna huffed.

"You could look more enthusiastic,"

"I could… but I really can't be bothered," he retorted as he knocked the door, effectively killing off any chance Lisanna had to reply. She stuck out her tongue at him. Naruto ignored it and shuffled his tie a bit.

The door opened to reveal a portly white haired man wearing a mask that doctors wear. He had benevolent coal coloured eyes and was wearing the standard clothing of a civilian doctor. He smiled at the two teenagers, scrunching up the laugh lines on his eyes.

"Takahashi-sensei, we're here for the mission," Naruto greeted with a small smile. "I'm Naruto Scarlet and this is Lisanna Strauss, we're from Fairy Tail." Lisanna gave a pretty smile as she was introduced.

"Ahh wonderful, come in, come in," he said, leading them to his office. They followed him into there and looked around a bit.

It was a typical doctor's office: pale blue walls with a darker blue carpet and a messy desk. If Naruto had to describe it in one word, he would use modest. They sat down and the doctor gave them an inviting smile.

"Right, well I want you to retrieve a plant for me. It is located just outside of magnolia and it grows on the hills," he informed them, opening a book and flicking to a page. He showed it to them after.

"Right, but if it was that simple, you could do it yourself," Naruto said. "There must be something preventing you from getting it," he deducted making the doctor nod.

"Very astute of you," he praised. "There is a gang of forest vulcans that are around the area. For a civilian like me it is too risky to go and get it."

"Right, that is no problem," Naruto said. He and Lisanna stood up and nodded to the doctor.

"Thank you, I knew it wouldn't be. I've heard many good things about you, Naruto-kun." He complimented, making Naruto wave it off.

"You're flattering me, I'm not that great. Nevertheless, we won't let you down, Takahashi-sensei."

"Good! I am happy to hear that!"

Naruto nodded and lead Lisanna out of the building.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Lisanna just passed the outskirts of Magnolia. Naruto shifted his gaze to Lisanna who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" asked the blonde.

"N-nothing," she lied, looking away from him.

"I'm not buying that,"

"I can't hide anything from you. Can I?" She sighed. Naruto shook his head.

"No, you can't, but it's the same with me… so… what's wrong?"

"Well, it's just that I'm a little scared of vulcans…" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… that incident with Natsu," Naruto realised, scratching his chin. "Don't worry about it."

"But… they're scary…" she quivered and looked down, clenching her fists. Naruto stepped in front of her and lifted her chin up gently, making her look in his eyes. Her eyes were a little teary; she was ashamed of looking weak in front of a friend.

"As I said… don't worry. I'll… protect you," he said, gently wiping a tear from her eye whilst smiling.

"Thank you," she smiled back. She stared into his inviting blue pools of warmth a little longer. They made her feel safe. She suddenly turned her head away, looking at the ground tearily again. "I'm weak, aren't I? I'm always needing to be protected."

"No… everybody has fears. I have fears, too. But having fears don't mean you are weak; they are just a weakness you have. To be strong is to be able to face your weaknesses head on. I don't see you running away," he grinned. "Even if you can't face them head on yourself, you have you friends to guide you. Your strength doesn't just exist within you; it exists within everybody you care about too."

She looked at him dumbfounded. He had never shown such a… wise side before. He was always lazy, always dismissive and always unmotivated. But he had just proven that he is always there for her. She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks again," she said hugging him. He returned the hug gently.

"No problem, that's what friends are for, ya know?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto picked the correct flower off the hill and analysed it. "Orange petals… yeah. Fits the description, definitely,"

"Yo, Lisanna, I got it!" He called out, holding it up.

"That's great, Naruto. We didn't even encounter any vulc-," she started, but was interrupted by a shadow coating her body. She shakily turned around to see the towering form of a green forest Vulcan standing behind her. She did the only thing she could do – scream.

"Me like human girl!" He said, reaching out to grab her from behind. His hands inched closer and closer.

Lisanna pressed her eyes shut, waiting to be grabbed. The feeling of being grabbed didn't come. She opened her eyes slowly to the sound of lightning crackling and turned to see Naruto holding the vulcan's wrise with black lightning running up his arm.

The Vulcan felt the shock of electricity running through his arm. It was excruciatingly painful. He looked down to see that boy glaring at him with blood red eyes and three tomoes in them. The boy lowered his head so his bangs shadowed his eyes and abruptly snapped the vulcan's wrist like a piece of dry spaghetti. It screamed out in pain, but Naruto kept a strong grip on his arm, pulled him in and delivered an open palm strike to the vulcan's stomach with his other arm, making the beast go flying.

He turned to Lisanna with gentle eyes. "What's with that scared look?" He said softly. "I told you that I would protect you, didn't I?" He smiled. She stood up and hugged him, crashing him to the floor in the process.

"Thank you!" she repeated gratefully.

"No problem," he said. "Let's finish this mission, ne?" Lisanna nodded at this against his chest and stood up.

"Good, cos I really I want to go back to the guild and do nothing."

**Well, here's a new chapter. I'm debating whether to do a time skip to the next S-Class exam or not. I honestly think its for the best, but still I'm wondering if it is too soon. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wanted to make this Naruto different to the one in Ice fox, so I decided to give him some different quirks. I hope he is still recognisable, though.**

**I'm currently brainstorming ideas for a title for Naruto. I'm heavily considering 'Demon eyes Naruto', 'The Black Tempest' or maybe something relating him to be a ghost as he will have a very Itachi-like fighting style meaning he is very hard to touch. If you have any suggestions, please leave them in the reviews. **

**This story is fun to write. Lisanna is a lot easier to write than a tsundere Mira and a mysterious Naruto. I decided to use a dagger for Naruto's weapon, but he can still have another one or two. I might give him a gunbai after all, who knows? I decided to actually make Naruto Laxus' level the time canon rolls around. Why not? I'll have to severly nerf everything I want to give him if I want to make him any weaker and I'm not going to do that. **


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto's head pulsed in agonising pain. A flood of scattered information entered his head. Names… Kurama, Sasuke, Kakashi… Tsu-something. Naruto had never heard of those names in his life. Where the hell was this coming from?

A 14 year old Naruto groaned in annoyance. He had grown to a rather modest 5'6, about two inches taller than his sister and his face had become slightly more angular. Messy blonde locks fell into his eyes lazily, much like himself and attentive, half lidded clear blue eyes flickered from left to right. His attire had changed a little. Over his orange shirt and black tie, he wore a dark black waistcoat under a matching, open suit jacket. He replaced his jeans with black dress pants that fit his form perfectly; they weren't baggy but they weren't skin tight either and his shoes hadn't changed at all.

He looked like he would fit in Blue Pegasus more than Fairy Tail. He would never even consider joining Blue Pegasus, though. They were much too eccentric. He did not want to put any effort into dealing with that shit. He would rather deal with Erza-nee at _that _time of the month.

This was the first time Naruto had received these weird memories since the first time he had gotten the. He looked around and saw the citizens of magnolia giving him concerned and worried looks.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Said Doctor Takahashi, a gentle look crossing his face.

"I'm perfectly fine, Takahashi-sensei," he chirped cheerfully, his eyes closing and a cheerful smile gracing his face. The old man gave him a sceptical look, but nodded anyway.

"Okay, but if there is anything wrong, you can come to me," he offered pleasantly.

"I will do. Thank you for your kindness,"

"It is no problem," He smiled and walked off in the opposite direction to Naruto. Naruto let a small smile cross his face and stared into the sky, the gentle breeze making his hair flutter slightly. He inhaled in content; the feeling of the wind caressing his face, the sun providing a soothing warmth on his skin and the tranquil sounds of nature and civilisation around him was bliss. Magnolia was truly a wonderful place.

Naruto glanced at the sun's position briefly and saw it was about 11:30. He wasn't too late in getting to the guild so he wouldn't get scolded too much by Erza or Lisanna.

'_Lisanna…' _he thought. He could not help the light dusting of pink that covered his cheeks. She had grown a lot in the past year. Her hair had grown a little longer – about to her shoulders – and she had opted to wear a simple dark red dress that had a white collar and bow. Below her biceps she had gold rings with light pink tail like material flowing down gracefully from them. On her legs, she wore black socks that ended just before her knee and brown shoes.

Naruto did find her pretty. She didn't flaunt her assets like her sister did (even though she didn't have much to flaunt yet…) but she was just cute. Her innocent personality was sweet and she was pleasant to be around.

They had gotten a lot closer. Naruto could probably say that she was his best friend and he was quite protective over her. Despite his lazy personality, he could be very scary, just like his sister. He also happened to be rather protective over Erza… but she was even more protective over him so it didn't really count.

Naruto sighed at the thought of his sister. She was so overbearing. Their personalities clashed so much and it was damn infuriating. There was one thing they did share, though: they were both stubborn. This made for a seemingly rocky relationship, but that wasn't really the case. Their arguments had no real venom in them. Still, as a result of one, he found himself roped into something he really did not want to deal with; it wasn't that he couldn't do it, he was just lazy.

The S-Class exams.

They were taking place in one week and Erza had all but forced Naruto to participate, stating that he was ready. She wasn't really wrong because he had gone on a few S-rank missions with her and had no problem and despite his laziness, he trained just as much as her. He mainly trained during the middle of the night, though. That's why he woke up so late daily. Naruto did care about his strength and valued it but he just enjoyed relaxing whenever he could.

Living as a slave for a majority of his earlier years, he knew the true value of relaxation and would take it whenever he could get it. Naruto shook those thoughts out of his head; he had spent so long burying his past, it wouldn't do him any good to dig it up now.

Naruto put his arms behind his head as he walked in silence. He closed his eyes and thought of nothing. That was much better for his health. Letting out a breathy closed his eyes and continued on his way to the guild.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto walked into the guild. The scene was typical; a massive brawl was taking place. Naruto stood to the side, not wanting to get involved. He enjoyed a good brawl just as much as everybody else but sometimes he just really could not be bothered to get involved. Now was the time.

Moving his head to the side, he dodged a bar stool that soared like a bullet straight past his head and shattered on the wall behind him. A table came flying at him and he jumped over it…

Only to get nailed by a beer glass in mid air and be sent comically flying through a wall. The whole guild stopped and looked at the newly formed hole in the wall. They froze when they saw the suit and realised who they had hit.

Naruto stood up slowly and brushed off his shirt. His eyes were deceptively blank. He looked and the ground and slowly walked through the hole in the wall with his head held down and his hands in his pockets. He looked up slowly, sharingan eyes blazing crimson. His head tilted up, so his eyes were seemingly looking down on them even though he was a good deal shorter than more than half the guild. A dark look crossed his face.

"Who threw that?" he asked quietly. Nobody answered.

"Oh…? Nobody is going to own up?" Shadowy lightning crackled over his form and his eyes narrowed. The guild was sweating. The blonde was truly a sleeping dragon… maybe a sleeping demon? That was much more fitting.

"Surely somebody knows something," Naruto purred. "After all, there are lots of eyes here, ya know?"

The guild finally broke and pointed to the shivering form of Jet. He paled when he realised everybody had sold him out. "No-no, you see I ju-," he shakily cried.

"You just what?" A voice said from behind him. He turned around slowly and came face to face with Naruto.

"W-When d-d-did yo-… you get here?"

Naruto looked at him lazily, his eyes reverted back to blue and a nonchalant look was on his face. He cleaned his ear with his pinky.

"I was here from the beginning. I didn't teleport or anything," Naruto informed him in a matter of fact tone.

"Then- what was…?" Jet looked forward and saw the Naruto who was originally at the door disperse in a flock of crows. "Illusion…" he breathed.

"Anyway, I really didn't appreciate you hitting my in the face with that beer glass," Naruto stated blankly.

"I'm sorryyyyyyyyyyy!" Jet squealed girlishly. Naruto shook his head and held his hands together with his middle finger and pointer together.

"One thousand years of death," Naruto cried and poked Jet in the ass, sending him flying through the roof of the guild.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jet screamed. Naruto brushed his hands against each other like he had just finished a job. The guild roared in laughter. An icy glare found its way to the blonde teen's face.

"Did I say you could laugh?" he asked in a threatening tone. The guild immediately silenced. Naruto simply looked away and closed his eyes and sat down next to Elfman.

"Where is Erza-nee?" He asked in a much more subdued voice.

"She is with nee-chan on an S-Class mission! Like a man!"

"Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Erza-nee and Mira-san on a mission together? What the fuck?"

He felt the back of his head get slapped. "Seriously Lisanna, slapping me isn't gonna make me stop swearing," he complained. The girl huffed.

"I wish it would… but at least it is an excuse to hit you," she said in a cheerful voice.

"You're so mean," Naruto pouted. The silver haired girl just stuck her tongue out at him. Naruto continued speaking to Elfman. "But seriously? Those two? That is a recipe for disaster."

"Mira-nee wanted to go on an S-Class mission like the man she is. She couldn't ask Gildarts because he has gone on a mission and she…" he paled a bit. "…Doesn't like Laxus very much because of his… unmanly attitude."

Naruto nodded. "I see. Well, at least she's not here to chew me out. Still, I can't see this being successful."

"Those two are strong – they are the strongest of our generation except for Laxus," Gray interjected, currently naked. Naruto's fist found its way into Gray's face with a lazy flick of the wrist.

"Put some clothes on," Naruto commanded with closed eyes. He did not want any sausage for breakfast, thank you very much. "Aren't you forgetting about me?"

"I don't know how strong you are," Gray moaned from the ground. "You're so lazy."

"True," Naruto admitted with no shame whatsoever. "I do train just as hard as nee-chan, though." Everybody who heard him gave him incredulous looks. The master looked at the blonde knowingly. Most of the guild just thought he had abnormal natural talent and didn't work hard at all. Makarov knew better, though. He had helped the boy with his training as he did for all young members.

He worked very hard and he would not stop until he got whatever he was doing done. Makarov felt that his magic signature was attuned to lightning when he joined the guild and he decided to teach him the basics of it. Naruto, for the life of him, could not get it done whatsoever. He stayed awake for over 24 hours trying to learn it and nothing came out whatsoever.

Makarov tried to get him to call it quits, stating that he was a natural at illusion magic and he didn't need to learn lightning magic, but Naruto refused again and again. After over a day of trying, he found out the problem; he wasn't using enough power. Makarov was utterly confused. The boy was using more than enough to begin with… he didn't believe it until he actually saw it.

Black lightning crackling all over the blonde's form. At first he thought it could be God Slayer magic but that wasn't the case… no it was something different. Zeroing in on the boy's magic signature he found that he had very large amounts of Yin energy in his container. So much so that it completely overpowered the yang; no matter what element Naruto used, it would turn out black. The result?

Black lightning that stayed in the opponent's system for long amounts of times. They would be hit by an attack but still felt electricity shocking their system for another 10 minutes and the feeling would still be there, but toned down for the rest of the day.

The drawback was that this was incredibly strenuous Naruto and used a fair amount of energy – much more than normal lightning magic. This caused Naruto use his illusions more than his elemental magic and become extremely proficient in hand to hand combat. He was definitely the top hand to hand user in the guild besides Gildarts.

He was better than his sister in hand to hand, but she was better than him in weapons handling. He only really used his dagger but Makarov had a feeling that he had something else up his sleeve.

Looking at the boy shrug off his incredulous stares he grinned. The boy truly did not give a damn about anything and it was amusing to see. He wasn't conceited; he recalled the blonde telling him that being in the spotlight was way too much effort. The old guild master called bullshit. The teenager was just shy.

Naruto looked around the guild… he had to choose somebody to be his partner for the S-Class exam. He was tempted to choose Happy so he could get to places he usually couldn't with Happy's flight, but that would look bad on him. It would look like he was not willing to work with others. Lisanna was a choice but her abilities didn't really suit his. Cana was competing but if she wasn't he would choose her.

Damn, this was hard. He did not want to do this; he'd rather just stay in bed… the responsibilities of an S-Class mage were way too troublesome. He guessed that he owed it to the old man. Still, he had to look for a good partner.

Elfman? Maybe, he was a good choice but he did not want to deal with an angry Mirajane if he got hurt – another reason not to chose Lisanna he supposed. Natsu? He would be perfect… if he was not so hot headed. There was one other person who was perfect, though.

"Gray," Naruto called out in an oddly serious tone. The Ice mage looked at him with an inquisitive expression, eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Do you want to be my partner for the S-Class exams?" Naruto asked monotonously. He was a bit nervous; he never really asked anybody for help. The boy looked surprised before it set into a scowl,

"Why should I help you if you just hit me?" Gray glared. Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"… Yeah, I'm not sorry about that at all," Naruto admitted. "Buuuuuut… this is a perfect chance to see how strong I am, ya know?" Gray grunted.

"Yeah, sure whatever." Suddenly, Naruto dodged as a flaming fist approached his face.

"WHY DID YOU CHOOSE SNOWMAN OVER ME?" Natsu roared as he threw another punch at Naruto who simply leaned back in his stool, making the chair rock back and pushed forward, driving a hook at the pink haired dragonslayer. It made contct with Natsu's cheek and he went flying across the guild, hitting Macao and Wakaba.

The two older men fumed as they spilled their drinks.

"Young people these days need to show respect," Wakaba snarled, punching Natsu. Natsu growled and retaliated.

Before Naruto knew it the whole guild was brawling again. Naruto stood up, and sttod to the side as Vjeeter barrelled into his direction. Naruto tripped the man with a swirling sweep and ducked a bar stool being thrown at his head. Naruto tilted his head to the side to avoid a punch that was coming from behind him. Naruto grabbed the arm from beside his face and threw the assailant over his shoulder, seeing that it was Elfman.

Sighing, Naruto ran his fingers through his bangs.

"Here we go again…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto was on his hands and knees panting heavily. More specifically, he only had his left arm on the ground as his right arm was extreme amounts of pain. His shirt was ripped off and on the ground and his eyes were wide. It was the middle of the night and stormy rain clouds had gathered. He was in a field far out of magnolia for some of his late night training…

Or at least what was left of it.

The whole ground was completely levelled, shadowy lightning charging through it. He had destroyed the whole area.

His arm hurt like hell. He looked at it to see it was black with burns… That would probably take a week to heal fully. He always healed faster than everybody else.

"I am never. Ever. Using that attack again… It is a murder technique," He muttered to himself. He had been working on the move for a year – every version was much smaller than this… but this was its full power. He could probably destroy a town with it if he spread it out more…

Naruto didn't have any more time to muse. He collapsed on the ground like his limbs had been decapitated and just laid there with his eyes closed. He did not register the flurry of steps that approached him and his name being called.

"Naruto!" A familiar voice called out. Naruto saw red before he passed out leaving with one last thought.

'_Yeah never using that again…'_

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto stood in the middle of the field with closed eyes. Lightning crackled all over his form. He breathed in as sweat formed on his brow._

_1_

_2_

_3…_

_Black pillars of lightning crashed to the ground around him in four points. He roared animalistically "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Curling up his body whilst screaming, he straightened up… 'HOT, IT'S SO HOT!' he bellowed internally. Thousands, maybe millions of volts surged through his body. The heat became too much for Naruto as he ripped off his shirt with his bare hands._

"_AHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto roared again. His arm looked as it had turned into a black wolf made of pure electricity. He slammed it down into the ground causing him to sink into a massive crater and an identical black wolf dived down from the sky, annihilating everything around him._

_Naruto looked stunned as the whole area was reduced to nothing. He leaned on his right arm but realised that it hurt like hell. _

"_FUCK!" He cried agonisingly._

_**Flashback end**_

"Wow, you're so strong, Naruto," Erza said, slinging him over her shoulders. She had been watching him train. She wanted to make sure he was taking the S-Class exams seriously. It seems that he had been…

He could say he didn't want to be S-Class but Erza knew better. He didn't want to overshadow her. He masked it with his laziness, but she knew him better than anybody else. He truly was considerate even if he was awkward in going about it.

"Thank you…" She whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her. "But what kind of big sister would I be if I held you back?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto sat on a lounge chair on the boat to Tenrou Island. He was still wearing his regular suit despite the heat. Naruto sighed as he looked around the ship. Everybody was suffering because of the heat.

Erza was in her bikini, staring off into the sea. Gray was completely naked sprawled out on the deck. Mira was sitting down in a bikini reading a magazine. Elfman was wearing a disturbing fundoshi screaming something about men. Fried and Bixlow were loitering around Laxus and Makarov was nowhere to be seen and Macao and Wakaba were staring off in the sea, thinking about whatever middle aged men think about. Probably how this is their last chance… heh old geezers. Cana was playing with cards.

Naruto used requip magic to take off his jacket, sighing in annoyance as the sun got into his eyes, a plain black fedora appeared in his hand and he put it on his head.

It pushed down his bangs so they fell around his eyes and gave the illusion that his hair wasn't a spiky mess. His eyes were half lidded as he stared through them lazily. Suddenly Makarov jumped down from the top of the boat in an impressive display of acrobatics.

Until he fell over on the landing… Naruto rolled his eyes. There was no way he couldn't land that. He was just messing with them

"Okay! Once you get on to the island there will be several paths to choose from. Pick one and no more," Makarov informed them. He raised his arm in a dramatic fasion and then brought it down in a slashing gesture

"This year's S-Class Exam starts now! The First test to get off this boat is… to get past me!" He yelled.

Makarov grew until he reached about fifteen feet. The ship was misbalanced with its weight as the boat tipped quite a bit. Mira scoffed and picked up Elfman, wings forming behind her back and Flying over him. Fried did the same, but got swatted out if the air by Makarov. Naruto stood next to Gray and looked at Makarov with calculating eyes. Makarov returned the stare cautiously not looking into his eyes.

Naruto grabbed gray's arm and took of in a rapid run dragging a protesting Gray along with him. Makarov immediately blocked his path looking at Naruto as the boy had his head held down. He was unprepared for the boy to look up suddenly, red eyes flashing unnoticeably.

Makarov walked the other way, blocking a non existent Naruto and Gray from running the other way. Naruto jumped overboard with Gray, the ocean freezing and forming a path for them to travel over. Naruto's eyes widened, but he glanced at Gray and smirked. "Nicely done," he complimented.

Gray smirked right back, "The same could be said for you," he shot back.

Makarov blinked and dispelled the illusion to see Naruto and Gray weren't there. _'Heh, they caught me off guard… The brat is good. This year will be interesting,' _Makarov grinned, blocking the path for the other competitors in the process.

Naruto sprinted down the Ice path with Gray trailing behind him. He wasn't going full speed, he had to wait up for Gray and he didn't want to waste his energy. Staring at Island with a stony expression he jumped in a frontflip and landed on the beach.

Gray looked at Naruto with appraising eyes. _'I've never seen him so focused. It is kinda unnerving,' _Gray thought. The blonde was acting completely different; it was a side of him that Gray had never seen before. Gray was starting to believe that Naruto trained just as hard as Erza. It showed in his movement and fluidity. Gray was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Naruto standing on the beach with his back turned to him.

"Let's go," Naruto said. He walked with his hands in his pockets and looked around calmly. Gray nodded and followed him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gray and Naruto walked through the tunnel appearing in a large clearing. A silhouetted figure stood in the middle of it, their presence filling up the area.

"To think that I got you… Naruto," the figure said.

"Well, it can't be helped," Naruto said. "I was hoping for somebody who was less effort, but I guess I'll have a chance to let loose," Naruto mused out loud.

"Still," Naruto took off his fedora and it disappeared into his requip space. "Hat's off to you," He joked with a pun. "Because I have to pull this out straight away," he smirked, sharingan eyes blazing and an intent and focused look on his face

Gray gave Naruto a worried look. "Are you sure we can handl-,"

"Are you doubting me? Doubting your teammate will lead to instant failure," Naruto lectured. "Back me up," He commanded.

The figure grinned. This would be fun!

**This was definitely a fun chapter to write! For some reason I really like this Naruto; he feels natural to write for me. I guess I took the lazy aspect from myself and built on it more. Anyway, the S-Class exams! Right, we'll see some of Naruto's real fighting level! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Naruto's title is still under consideration. I've had some nice feedback on it but more never hurt. Feel free to review ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Blonde spiky hair stormy grey-blue eyes and a lightning bolt scar over his right eye… that was the sight Naruto was greeted with when he stared down his opponent. Laxus Dreyar.

He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt under a muddy yellow short sleeved t-shirt. His pants were a dark green and he wore brown shoes. He wasn't listening to music like usual, which Naruto found strange but he didn't really care.

"Show me your power," Laxus grinned. A feral smile found its way on to Naruto's face. He loved a stronger opponent and he couldn't help but feel this strange bubbling of anticipation in his stomach. It was totally out of character.

Gray almost gaped at Naruto's expression. He was looking forward to this? The young Scarlet was certainly unpredictable.

"My power?" repeated Naruto. "Sure…" He muttered as black lightning started to crackle over his form slowly. Laxus retaliated in full force, yellow lightning blazing off his form in glorious golden bursts. Naruto's black lightning picked up and gave him a sinister look. He pointed at Laxus with a glare. "I won't hesitate to show you!"

His sharingan was flaring, his hair was blowing around and the electricity shadowed his form. Naruto crouched as he made the first move, darting to Laxus' position. Laxus looked on nonchalantly as he smashed the blonde into the ground with one punch.

"Is that all you have?" Laxus said condescendingly. His eyes widened as Naruto dispersed in a flock of crows.

"Not even close," multiple voices said from all around him. Laxus disappeared in a blot of lighting and reappeared punching one Naruto into the ground. That one also burst into a murder of crows. As soon as he punched that one another one appeared in his face and he punched the blonde on reaction.

The Naruto burst into a murder of crows and swarmed Laxus. The older blonde roared as he released a burst of lightning causing the whole scene to fade. Naruto was still standing in exactly the same place.

"I didn't look into your eyes," Laxus stated. Naruto nodded.

"No, you didn't," he agreed. "I cast that illusion on you when I pointed at you." Laxus smirked.

"You're not gonna get me in a cheap shot like that again," he promised. Laxus turned into a bolt of lightning and appeared behind Naruto. Rematerialising, he went to punch the boy with a lightning encased fist. Naruto parried it with his own and punched Laxus in the stomach with his other fist. Laxus skidded back but recovered in time to retaliate before Naruto could pursue.

He jumped in a roundhouse kick to stop Naruto's charge. The boy leaned back dodging under the kick, but was unprepared for Laxus to turn into lightning and appear behind him, punching him into the ground.

"Ice make: Lance!" Gray called out from a safe distance. Spears of Ice approached Laxus, stopping him from pursuing the attack. Instead he opted to turn into lightning and travel to Gray. He ruthlessly punched the boy, knocking him out.

"Tch… annoyance," he muttered before dodging a fist encased in black lightning. He had to dodge several more as Naruto's fists blurred. His eyes flickered to Naruto's for less than a second. For Laxus, the scenery turned red and black. The sound of crows squawking created an ominous feel.

"You're only your grandfather's grandson," he heard a voice call out. The area disappeared to a scene where Makarov was giving him a disapproving stare.

"Fairy Tail is weak…" he heard a chorus of voices say.

"Bastard," Laxus muttered. He roared as the image dissipated. The clearing came back into view again and surprisingly Naruto was nowhere to be seen yet he could still hear the tell tale sounds of lightnng by the crackling resounding through the area. He looked down and saw Naruto's form coated in a streamline of black lightning barrelling towards him.

A fist impacted on his jaw making him fly up and soar to the ground, causing a boom to resound through the area. Laxus quickly recovered and a yellow magic seal appeared under his feet. His eyes widened as he was shocked by lightning brutally.

He was still standing after being almost fried because he used his own lightning to lessen the force a little. It was the only thing that he could do. Naruto was looking roughed up and he panted.

"Bastard," Laxus scowled. "I hope you're not done," he said as he turned into lightning. His appeared next to Naruto and sent a lightning enhanced punch at him. Naruto caught it with his own fist and spin around in a standing twirling sweep kick. Laxus fell into the air at a 180 degree angle and Naruto elbowed his stomach mid air, making him impact against the ground violently. A crater formed where Laxus landed. Still on the ground, Laxus held his hands up in a gun-like gesture a bullet of lightning hit Naruto in the chest making him stumble back.

Laxus got up punched the ground with a lightning encased fist. The ground was destroyed and Naruto was engulfed in a large burst of yellow lightning. Naruto couldn't do anything to stop it… he fell onto the ground as a result of the attack.

Rolling backwards and glaring at a cocky looking Laxus, his dagger appeared in his hand. He cocked his fist back and threw it at Laxus, making him tilt his head to the side to dodge it.

"Lightning cyclone!" Naruto called out as he approached Laxus. His body twirled in a streak of lightning. Going low to the ground in a rapid rotation he appeared underneath Laxus who looked down, he sprung up in right handed uppercut with his left hand held behind his back.

Laxus stepped back to avoid the hit successfully, but was hit on the back of the head by the blunt side off the dagger that was attached to a black string of lighting. It only made Laxus stumble forward a bit, but Naruto took full advantage of it.

Using a palm strike to the heart, Laxus' body froze up. What the hell was this? Temporary paralysis?

The image of a three legged crow appeared behind Naruto.

"Can you see it, Laxus?" Naruto whispered loudly. "The three legged crow… Yatagarasu!"

He stood wide eyed as his body finally found its ability to move but it was too late as Naruto blurred forward with lightning encased legs. A relentless and vicious barrage of kicks that caused shockwaves to rebound through the area hit Laxus. His body was like a speedball as Naruto's kicks hit him. He was hit by at least 50 kicks in 3 seconds.

Spinning on his heel, Naruto turned on his heel and finished with a jumping roundhouse that caused Laxus' body to barrel into a tree. After that barrage, Naruto collapsed from exhaustion. Sitting on his ass. He huffed and puffed, gasping for air. That was very draining on him.

Black lightning put a strain on his body. He was not used to using it this much. Considering he hadn't used it excessively in that fight at all, it went to show how straining it actually was. Combined with the damage of Laxus' attacks, Naruto felt ready to keel over.

Hearing a shifting sound, he saw a beat up Laxus get up slowly stare at Naruto. He was far from top condition, but he had enough energy to fight still. The same could not be said for Naruto.

Truthfully, Laxus was impressed with the young Scarlet. He had nearly defeated him but in the end could not do it. He hadn't been pushed that far in a while. His respect for Naruto had gone up, definitely. Once he took over this guild, Naruto could stay… Gray couldn't though. He got taken out in one punch. How pathetic.

Naruto stared at Laxus in defeat. He did not want to give up but he knew his limits. He was about to speak up but he heard Laxus say two words…

"You pass," Laxus said, closing his eyes. "You showed me your power and it was acceptable. Now go," he said walking away.

Naruto gaped. He was sure Laxus was going to fail him because Laxus was a bastard. Naruto got along with him a bit better than most of the people of the guild but he still didn't really like him. Staying sitting down for another five minutes or so he stared at Gray's downed form, waiting for him to get up.

Whilst he was doing that, Naruto made his waistcoat disappear in his requip space. He felt so hot. He pulled off his tie and undid the top half of his orange shirt, revealing his chest and a necklace with a swirl on it that was worn underneath his shirt usually. Lisanna got it for him for his 14th birthday. It was a nice presnt. Everytime Naruto saw it he was hit by a strange sense of familiarity that he couldn't place.

Shaking that thought off as Gray stirred from his downed position, Naruto waited for the boy to regain his bearings.

"Ow…," he muttered, sitting up holding his head.

"Enjoy your beauty sleep, snow white?" Naruto remarked. Gray scowled.

"Shut up, sparky. I feel like crap," Gray groaned.

Naruto scratched his hair lazily. "You look like it too," he said bluntly, standing up. He felt better after a little rest. For some reason his magic was replenishing faster than usual and whilst he still had some physical strain he felt much better than he was. Walking over to Gray, he hefted up the boy and put his arm around his own shoulder.

"Let's go," Naruto stated.

"Wait, we passed?" Gray muttered in surprise.

"Mhmm," Naruto hummed.

"How?"

"Because I'm that good," Naruto dismissed casually. Gray rolled his eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto watched apathetically as Makarov, Erza and Gildarts stared down the remaining teams. They all had hardened gazes they looked at the competitors that were left.

Mirajane and Elfman.

Naruto and Gray.

Macao and Wakaba.

These were the three teams that had members on them who could potentially become S-Class. Mirajane had faced Gildarts and was beaten through and through. However, Gildarts stated that she was ready and allowed her to pass much to her anger. She still had her pride.

Macao and Wakaba had beaten the team of Cana and Laki. It was a definite victory for them as they took them on with not too much trouble. This was Macao's last chance, the young ones had plenty more opportunities to take the S-Class exam. They were the least beaten up of all the competitors left.

"This is the last stage of the S-Class exams…" Makarov stated. "There is one final test to see if you have the capability to become S-Class mages of Fairy Tail."

Gildarts carried on. "You have all passed your initial tests and shown that you have the capability to become S-Class," Gildarts praised. Mirajane was smirking whilst Macao looked annoyed that somebody that was his own age was talking down on him. Naruto didn't even twitch, he just looked on with unblinking half lidded eyes. He was tempted to zone out but this was important. He caught the fierce glare of his sister who knew what he wanted to do. Naruto's eyes flickered away from her silently and on to Gildarts.

"However, whether you are ready to become S-Class or not is not clear yet," he trailed off letting Erza continue her speech.

"Do you have the motivation to become S-Class? Are you willing to fight your comrades to become S-Class?" she questioned with an expectant look in her eyes. Mirajane had a hardened look in her eyes as did Macao. They both nodded resolutely. Makarov analysed them closely and shifted his gaze to Naruto who was now staring into space.

"What is your answer, Naruto?" Makarov asked.

"No," he stated firmly. Mirajane growled at him.

"Take this seriously!" she glared.

"I am," he replied with confidence. Makarov smiled at the boy.

"Why not?" he asked.

"As if I would fight against my comrades," he said, turning his gaze to Macao and Wakaba who had widened eyes. "It was different when I was being tested; there was nothing at stake for Laxus. Maybe my resolve isn't strong enough… but I'm not willing to pursue my selfish desires at the cost of my friend's. If it means I never become S-Class then so be it. That's what it means to be a man," he stated firmly. His voice was still lazy and his eyes hadn't moved from the sky. He walked away without a words.

"Wait, Naruto!" Gray called out. He was frustrated; it was a test why couldn't Naruto understand that? All this hard work for nothing. Naruto simply held his hand up in the Fairy Tail gesture behind his head, he turned his face to the side and offered a small smile to the ice mage.

Makarov grinned at the boy. He truly had the Fairy Tail spirit. He was tempted to pass him because of that but that wasn't his plan. He was going to hold a team tournament… Gildarts smirked with his head tilted down. The boy was really something and Erza gave her little brother a genuine smile. If it was her she wouldn't have hesitated to fight. It was one of the differences between her and him. Maybe his uncaring attitude had a few benefits?

Elfman cried a manly tea. "Naruto is a true man!" he declared, pumping his fist in the air. Macao and Wakaba looked at the ground with guilt. They had mercilessly defeated Cana and Laki. They didn't thin of anybody but themselves.

Mira clenched her fists. She couldn't just let him leave. _'He deserves to be S-Class, too. Even if he is fire crotch's brother' _She didn't want to become S-Class without proving that she truly deserved it If Erza could do it then so could she!

Powering up her Satan Soul form she appeared in front of him with alarming speed. Naruto hastly brought his arms in a cross guard to block the heavy punch sent his way. He was sent sliding back on his feet.

"What the fuck is your problem?" he growled.

She looked at him smugly, "Are you too coward to fight me?"

"No," he denied. "I just don't want to."

"It sounds like you're a coward to me. All you're doing is running away," she said harshly. Naruto clenched his fists. If there was one thing he hated it was people testing his pride. He didn't give a crap what people thought of him but he never ran away and claiming that he did was one way to piss him off.

"Mirajane…" he warned dangerously. Makarov could see what she was doing. She didn't want him to withdraw. Everybody who wasn't S-Class had looks of horror on their face. If they ended up in a fight it would be more than a spar. Naruto was getting pissed and a pissed off Naruto was a scary Naruto.

"Are you scared?" she asked. He glared harder.

"There's nothing at stake here…" he informed her. "What is a little fight between friends?" he justified. His eyes turned into the sharingan as he glared at her. She smirked in her demon form and rushed at him, punching him in an explosion of crows.

Her eyes widened as he appeared behind her and swatted her across the area. She was knocked off her feet and black lighting was pulsing throughout his body. She got up quickly and flew at Naruto at blurring speeds. She threw a punch which he dodged by crouching and stepping in, twisting his body he punched her in a solid kidney blow that completely winded her. Grabbing the back of her head he continued with an unrelenting attack of knees to her stomach. After the fifth one she head butted Naruto back to gain some distance.

Mira looked at the blonde appraisingly. _'Hand to hand is a no go. He is a complete monster when it comes to it. If I remember correctly, he is not that good at fighting at range' _she thought as she flew up. Purple hands of energy were being manipulated by her to pursue Naruto.

He dodged in a series of back flips. His dagger appeared in his hand and he held it in front of him with two hands.

"Lightning spear!" he called out. A black stream of lightning appeared from the blade, shooting at Mira's flying form. She wasn't fazed by the attack as she could easily dodge it but her eyes narrowed as she saw Naruto was looking entirely unconcerned.

Her eyes widened as the scene dissipated and she felt a cold blade pressed against her neck. Breathing out sharply, she asked "When…?"

"You looked into my eyes as you were analysing me. I knew you were going to exploit my weakness in ranged combat… it is the most sensible option. So I used an illusion on you," Naruto explained. He wasn't one for explaining his plan to an enemy but this was a guild mate. "Truthfully, I would have had a lot more trouble if you had not overlooked that fact…" he admitted. Naruto was not much stronger than Mira. He was a little stronger on paper but her style of fighting was very effective against his. He didn't have much in the way of long ranged attacks. He mostly used his lightning for enhanced speed and hand to hand combat moves.

He would have to do something about that.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by Makarov who had a shit eating grin on his face. "You did very well there, Naruto. Even though it was not really the right time to be fighting, it was going to be what we were doing anyway… I think that you deserve to be S-Class," he said in a happy tone. Oh how he loved loopholes.

"What?" Naruto asked with his head cocked to the side.

"But, Master!" Macao, Wakaba and Elfman protested. Makarov simply held his hand up to silence them.

"Now, now, what do you think Erza, Gildarts?"

"I think the kid deserves a promotion," He stated with a smirk.

"I agree," Erza declared with a proud smile.

"Then it is settled," Makarov yelled jovially. Macao and Wakaba held their heads down in depression. Even though it was technically Macao's promotion opportunity, Wakaba could dream too.

"Now let's get on with the S-Class exam… with one less participant!"

"WHAT!?" Everybody shouted. It was Naruto who was promoted right? Only one person passed per exam, right?

Makarov's grin grew. "Naruto didn't take part in the final test. That was pretty much a field promotion," he said. Macao and Wakaba hugged each other with anime tears running down their face.

"Yes! We still have a chance!" They shouted in unison.

"Hardly," Mira scoffed with a cocky smirk.

Needless to say, they didn't stand a chance at all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Naruto stood outside of the guild. It was night time and a massive party had broken out in celebration for the new S-Class wizards: Mira and Naruto. They had all had fun and had been delighted that two of their members had been promoted.

The guild was completely destroyed; the partying had gone too far and one too many fights had broken out. This had ended up with a furious Erza disciplining over half of the guild. Naruto was not included in this group. Since he had just become S-Class, Erza wasn't going to scold him for eating too much ramen.

He took full advantage of that.

25 bowls of ramen later and significantly lighter pockets, Naruto was completely satisfied.

His eyes seemingly lost in the full moon, he didn't notice the two presences that had approached him. One was Lisanna and one was Erza. They both stood on both sides of him watching in amusement.

"Naruto," Erza said simply, causing his attention to turn to her. He still hadn't noticed Lisanna much to the white hared girls annoyance, but she wouldn't say anything about it yet.

"You are now an S-Class mage. Your actions represent Fairy Tail now. I know that you are lazy but now you have to grow up. You are upholding the pride and honour of our gui- Are you staring at my breasts?" she couldn't help but ask. Naruto blinked owlishly, genuinely surprised that he had been.

"…Yeah," he admitted apathetically. Lisanna twitched in annoyance from behind him. Seriously, Erza was his sister, ehy was he looking at her boobs when he could be looking at hers…

Nonononononono she didn't think that at all. She is not a pervert after all. She was cute and sweet Lisanna- but seriously… she couldn't contend to Erza in bust size. Rain clouds of depression formed over her head.

"Naruto! I'm your sister that is inappropriate!" she snapped. Naruto waved his hand in dismissal.

"I wan't perving on you – I just wasn't listening to what you were saying," he said, clearing his ear out with his pinky.

"Naruto…" She cracked her fists and punched him over the head. "Idiot!"

Naruto flew comically from the punch but got up immediately, shaking off the punch. Erza huffed in anger and stormed off.

"How are you up after that?" Lisanna couldn't help but ask.

"Lisanna? When did you get here?"

"I've been here since Erza has," she huffed crossing her arms and looking away. Naruto smiled at the cute gesture. He couldn't help it.

"Oh… never noticed. As for how I got up, that was just a love tap," he grinned. She giggled. Only Naruto would shrug off a punch with a metal plated fist as a love tap.

"You never change," she smiled, coming closer to him. She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, making his and her cheeks turn red. "Even as an S-Class you're still goofy…" she smiled fondly, hugging him.

Naruto chuckled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "You know me," he grinned.

"I heard what you did in the exam. You're such an idiot… but it wouldn't be you if you weren't one," she smiled into his chest.

They stayed like that for a while. An unfamiliar feeling built up in their chests but it was nice. He enjoyed her warmth.

Today was a good day.

**So, there was the S-Class exam. I didn't want to drag it out unnecessarily. If you're wondering why Laxus didn't use dragon slayer magic it is because I think he kept it relatively low key considering how surprised Natsu was when he found out. Correct me if I'm wrong, anyway.**

**At this point, Naruto is not as strong as Laxus but he is stronger than Erza and Mira. He will get stronger, obviously.**

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter... Feel free to review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really sorry for the length of this chapter. Writer's block... first time I've had it for a while. It wasn't for the story, just for the chapter if you know what I mean. Well I wanted to upload something. I'm sorry for the short length. It's just I wanted to introduce a new arc, but then if I added anything else it would totally overshadow it in this chapter because, well... you know what happens around this time in the story. Once again, I'm really sorry and I'll try to increase the quality next chapter. Thank you for all your support and I really apprecate all the feedback. If you have any requests or anything, I'll listen to them as this story doesn't have so much of a fixed story line as my others do. I have arcs in mind, but I have a lot of freedom here.**

A fifteen year old Naruto walked through the crowded street holding his hat so it could shadow his eyes. Crystal blue orbs flashed to the side as he scanned the street meticulously. He hadn't changed at all. He still wore the same clothes and his demeanor was the same. Still, he was on a mission and he couldn't let his guard down for even a minute. Especially on an S-Class like this.

The mission was to take down a pair of dark mages that had been causing trouble for everybody. They weren't part of a guild, but they were both quite powerful. Over the year he had made a name for himself. He hadn't been so much as touched on a mission but he hadn't fought against anybody strong so it wasn't really much of an achievement. He had earned the title Naruto of the Mirage for his use of illusions. He didn't think that it was an awfully cool name but it was good enough.

Naruto spotted a shadowy figure and his eyes narrowed. Not changing his direction, he carried on walking for another thirty seconds before he turned into an ally and checked if anybody was watching him. Noticing they weren't his disappeared in a flock of crows. Reappearing on top of a building, he placed a wide scale illusion over the area so he wouldn't be seen.

His eyes blazed red as he creeped along the roof tops, stalking his target like a shadow in the light. He followed the cloaked figure through the the crowded streets with practiced ease. He couldn't lose them!

The figure smoothly glided through the crowds, not touching anybody. The approached their destination, a standard open air cafe. Sharing a quick glance with a pink haired woman sitting in the corner, the figure nodded and approached her.

They pulled the hood of their cloak down to reveal amber orbs on a pale face. It was a muscular man and he had spiky green hair and a cold look in his eyes. His eyes pierced the woman who was sitting across from him. She had pale pink hair in a low ponytail that ended at the base of her neck, icy blue eyes and a piercing on her rouge lips. She was wearing boyish clothes, a button up shirt and form fitting trousers that didn't reveal much.

"You've been followed," she said in a matter of fact tone. Her face was completely bland.

"I know," he replied without even a twitch.

"Want me to handle it?" She asked. The man nodded, sitting down. His amber eyes were cold and he stared into nothing.

"Five minutes," he stated. "Wait five minutes."

"Hmm, why?" She asked.

"He'll become more relaxed."

"Mmhm," the woman hummed. It made sense.

"How amusing," she muttered. "They're sending their rats after us. Trying to cover their tracks. It's futile, though. The magic council will fall. We'll make sure of it."

The man simply didn't reply. His eyes, dull like stones trailed down and spotted a packet of sugar. He reached out cautiously, his arm moving like a crane's arm. He picked it up and ripped it open with his teeth. His other arm lay by his side motionlessly. The woman simply huffed in annoyance as he poured the contents in his mouth and swallowed it with a noticeable sound.

"Indeed." He finally said. "Revenge will be sweet." She rolled her eyes at him and they sat in a comfortable silence for the next five minutes. In the middle of a sip of tea, the woman abruptly vanished. Naruto from his spot on the roof was alarmed. 'What?' he thought cautiously. Feeling a heat by his throat. His sharingan activated and he looked at the man who was watching the scene without a trace of emotion on his face. he turned his head slowly and was greeted by the sight of the woman. Their eyes met. She was holding a sword made of fire to his throat.

"Bye, bye, sweetie," she said condescending tone, slicing his throat. Her eyes widened as his downed form burst in a flock of crows and appeared behind her. His hand was rested on her shoulder.

"Bye, bye, sweetie," he parroted in an infuriatingly lazy tone. Black lighting surged through her body and she collapsed to the ground, drooling at the mouth. Her partner, however, didn't see this scene. He saw Naruto get decapitated ruthlessly and his partner beckon to him. His face twitched in an unknown emotion and he teleported straight to her.

His eyes widened a fraction. It was almost invisible. He burst his magic and the scene dispersed. His partner was on the ground and Naruto was standing where she was in the illusion. He quickly swirled around in a circular pivot and Naruto leant back to avoid a wind blade that soared over his face. He looked back up at his opponent to see that his cloak had been thrown away and the man wasn't wearing a shirt. The most noticeable thing was that his right arm wasn't actually an arm, but, in fact, a massive gun. He was wearing brown combat trousers tucked into shin length black boots.

Naruto's eyes widened as he raised his gun arm and called out, "Piercing shot," in his bland voice. Naruto dodged it barely by shifting to his side. He gaped as a building was cut down in the distance. He quickly looked back at the mysterious green haired man, but he had the woman's arm wrapped around his shoulder and his lifeless eyes looked somewhere behind Naruto and he vanished into nothing.

Black crow wings shot out of Naruto's back and he flew upwards and his eyes darted around erratically, looking for a trace of his targets. There was none.

This was his new magic… and one of the only spells he could use with it so far. Crow magic. He could use crows in combat. Sometimes real crows and sometimes magical manifestations. He could move in flocks of crows. During this process he became intangible, but he couldn't hit anybody else either, it was just like Laxus' lightning body but slower. He could travel further distances, though. It was useful.

Naruto sighed as he failed a mission for the first time. Those two were dangerous. Still, he couldn't have let the fighting go on any longer so maybe it was for the best. Fairy Tail may be known for excessive property damage, but they weren't known for getting civilians killed in the crossfire of their fights. If they fought, that's what would have undoubtedly happened. It would have been just like that one vision he had where everything was destroyed. Civilians, fighters, buildings. Everything was gone with no exception.

Speaking of his visions, they had calmed down for now, but when he got them they were more clear. From what he could gather, they were of an alternative version of him known as Naruto Uzumaki. Maybe he was a reincarnation of this person or something? That seemed the most likely answer as some of the visions showed him as at least 16 or 17 and he was only 15 at the moment.

He couldn't help but like the other version of him. He was like an energetic version of him.

Naruto sighed as his wings retracted and he plummeted right back to his spot on the building again. He'd have to inform the master about this. 'Tch, I can't really be bothered.' He thought distractedly.

Using requip magic so a communication lacrima would appear in his hand. Being the Titania's brother meant that he was pretty much forced to learn at least the basics of requip magic. He had done so, because of Erza's insistence. His requip speed was very very fast. Although he didn't really have much in his space so it wasn't a massive achievement.

He was greeted by the sight of Makarov in the orb.

"Yo, Naruto! What;s up?" the old guild master asked jovially. Naruto gave the man a lazy look.

"I failed my mission," Naruto said bluntly. There was no point in dancing around the subject.

"Really!?" The master asked in alarm, "Are you alright?" he asked quickly.

"Yeah, they didn't touch me," Naruto said dismissively.

"Thank the shodai," Makarov muttered in relief. "What happened?"

"They are better than I thought," Naruto said, looking away. "They detected me, I took one down and tried to lure her partner into a trap. It didn't work. He got away with her. If we fought, people would be caught in the crossfire. I don't know how strong he is," Naruto explained snappily. He only liked to give the important details so his reports were always brief but never lacking. He would give the master more details later, that was an unbtold message when Naruto's eyes flickered back to the master to make contact then looked away snappily.

"It's no big deal," Makarov dismissed. "I'm just glad you're okay. Come home soon."

"Yeah," Naruto agreed and shut off the device. He vanished in a flock of crows, only the sound of flapping was heard as he disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was close," the green haired man informed his partner. She coughed up some blood and she looked worse for wear.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "I can still feel the lightning running through my body," she said weakly.

"You got caught off guard… don't do it again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he admitted. Still, his face didn't agree with what he said. The woman smiled gently.

"I won't," she assured him. She knew this was how he was.

"That child was quite powerful," he said offhandedly.

"Yeah," she agreed. "It's nice to see the next generation becoming so strong." She paused and her eyes darkened. "Do you think Keiko would have become strong?"

"Yes," the man said. "But let's not think about that…"

"Yeah, you're right," she muttered. Her fists clenched. "The magic council will pay," she muttered ominously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto sat at the bar of the guild, playing with the noodles in his ramen distractedly. He failed a mission for the first time. He was good at hiding it, but he did actually care. He felt like a disappointment to the guild and was actually quite put out. Not noticing anybody approaching him, he carried on dawdling aimlessly.

"-uto, Naruto," he heard his name being called. His eyes drifted to the side and he saw a worried looking Lisanna staring at him with concern. "What's the matter?" she asked softly.

Naruto blinked and looked down at his ramen to see it absent of steam, signifying its heat. How long had he been zoned out?

"Oh? Nothing," he mumbled.

"I've never seen you not eat ramen," she huffed. "Come on, tell me," she persisted.

"Whatever," Naruto muttered. "I failed a mission," he admitted almost inaudibly.

"Is that it?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah," Naruto confirmed with a raised eyebrow.

"Idiot, who cares if you fail one mission? Nobody is perfect."

"I care," Naruto paused. "Well, I don't really. Not about the mission itself, I couldn't give a damn about that," he said, cleaning his ear with his punky. "I just feel like I let down the master."

"You haven't let him down, I'm sure that he has failed missions before," she looked him over. "Are you okay, did you get hurt?" she said almost frantically. She pressed her hand on his chest to see if he was hiding an injury but looked up and met his eyes. She spotted that he was blushing. Realising her position, she quickly snapped her hands away and avoided eye contact with Naruto.

"I-I'm fine," he mumbled meekly, looking at the ground. He looked to the side to see Elfman with a scowl on his face, brooding.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked, his shyness disappearing and a serious expression crossing his face.

"Elf-nii-chan?" Lisanna asked sadly.

"Yeah, he never broods."

"He's annoyed that he can't use full body take-over," she said. "He's been really mean lately. He keeps on pushing Mira-nee and me away," she said sadly. Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"It's understandable that he's annoyed," Naruto pointed out. "But he shouldn't be mean to you, or anybody else."

"But-,"

"There's no excuse," Naruto declared with finality. "Just because you can't do something, it doesn't mean you should take it out on the people who care about you." He paused and gazed into her eyes. "You deserve better."

"No, it's fine, Naruto. Leave him be, he'll get over it soon."

Naruto nodded uneasily, but he still didn't really trust Elfman.

**Next chapter is... some time ? I'm focusing on Fairy Tail's Ice Fox at the moment along with another story - The art of Murder - a samurai Naruto fanfic. Sorry to disappoint again.**


End file.
